dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
12 Legendary Dragon Elements
Here are the 12 legendary Dragon types. Legendary Dragon types from all around the Globes, and features different from all other Cultures. Dragons Elements: *Dragon - is the master of all the Elements so they can be either. *Wyvern/''Wyvernus morcaudus'' - is Fire and is one of the oldest of the Dragon order since the Dinosaurs, plus largest in which the font wings combined with limbs creates firepower when in flight. Size is 30', Wingspan is 30', Recognition is a bipedal body, with long barbed tail and broad wings. Bright wingspots (male), habitat is Alpine Mountain North America, Classification is Draco/Aerodraciforme/Wyvernidae/Wyvernus/W. morcaudus *Drakk - is Earth element, and can be seen as wingless dragons, that can master earth elements. *Long - is Air element, and can fly without wings. *Leviathan - is Water element, and is considered enormous, even larger than Wyverns. *Wyrm - is Poison element and the most serpentine than the others. *Hydra/''Hydrus lernaeus'' - is Magic element, and is considered an unnatural dragon courtesy of multiple heads. Size is 20', Recognition is a snake body with multiple necks and heads, habitat is Mediterranean seas/marshes and lakes, classification is Draco/Hydradracoforme/Hydridae/Hydrus/h. Lernaeus *Coatyl - is Thunder element, and is the feathered kin of the Wyrms. *Ampheptere/''Amphipterus viperapennigus'' - is Night element, and is the Coatyl's cousin with more reptillian themes. Size is 5', Wingspan is 5', Recognition is long snake body, bright red and orange markings on wings, habitat is North Eastern United States, Classification is Draco/Aerodraciforme/Amphipteride/Amphipterus/a. viperapennigus *Feydragon/''Dracimexus pennafoliumus'' - is Nature element, and is the plant and insect themed Dragons. Size is 10', Wingspan is 8', Recognition is Earthtone markings, mottled brown, habitat is N.W. Europe/Forests, Also known as Jabberwock, Classification is Draco/Aerodracoforme/Dracimexidae/Dracimexus/d. Pennafoliumus *Dragonette/''Volucrisus britainicus'' - is Metal element, and is considered the Avalon Dragons. Size is 25', Wingspan is 30', Recognition is bipedal body with small fore limbs. Long tail and broad wings. Bright green and tan markings (male) brown markings (female), habitat is highlands of the British Islands, Taxonomy is Draco/Aerodraciforme/Volucrisidae/Volucrisis/V. Britainicus *Mardoc - is Space element, and is considered the dragons from Babylon. Dragon Biographies: Dragon: Info needed Wyvern: The most dangerous species of the Wyvern family of dragons, the North American wyvern has become synonymous with danger. First recorded in 1805 in what is now Yellowstone National Park by the Lewis and Clark expedition. The animal has quickly become both hated and admired for its ferocity. Making its natural habitat in the North American Rocky Mountains stretching from Utah up into Canada, the NA wyvern is the largest predator in its environment hunting bison, elk, and caribou as it is available. The NA wyvern may live in packs of up to a dozen individuals hunting in teams, bringing down several prey at a time. The male wyvern is the primary hunter bringing kill back to the lair for females and hatchlings to feed. In the fall rutting season, the male wyvern's unmistakable wing spots grow more vibrant and are used in complex displays to attract females. Scientists believe that the North American wyvern is a direct cousin of the extinct European wyvern, much depicted in medieval and gothic paintings. It is argued by some dragon-biologists that with the rise of humans in Europe throughout the middle ages and into the Renaissance, that the much-hunted wyvern migrated to North America. Abundant and larger game in America aloud the wyverns of the Rockies to grow to almost double their European counterparts size, becoming the largest member of the wyvern family. The North American wyvern was hunted extensively throughout the 19th century during the expansion of the frontier. In 1913 Glacier National Park in Montana was designated the first protected habitat of the North American Wyvern, followed afterward by Yellowstone and Rocky Mountain National Parks. Illegal poaching by ranchers, as well as the decimation of the bison population (their primary food source), brought the NA wyvern to the brink of extinction. In 1965 the World Wildlife Organization placed the wyvern on the endangered species list. In 1998 the population of the wyvern had grown back to such a point that today the animal is legally hunted in certain places. There are over 100 reported wyvern attacks every year by hunters, hikers and ranchers throughout the Rocky Mountain States. Despite the dangers the North American wyvern is one of the most powerful and beloved animals in America and every year millions of people flock to National parks hoping to catch a glimpse of this magnificent animal. Drakk: A wingless dragon that is seen through out all the continents, and is often considered to be a more domesticated species, and had started the whole stories of the Gargoyles, and they can rang up to the European landscapes to the African landscapes, and even the Asian cultures are rarely found. Long: Info needed Leviathan: Info needed Wyrm: Info needed Hydra: The Lernaen Hydra is one of the most famous species in the dragon class. Once quite common along the Mediterranean sea coasts and rivers, today the Lernaen Hydra is a rare find. Similar to other species in the Hydra family the Lernaen Hydra possesses multiple heads with which it uses to hunt for its prey along the river beds and lake sides. Primarily feeding on small rodents, fish and eels the Lernaen Hydra is usually not a threat to the human populations nearby. However its poisonous bite can kill a man if consecutive bites are suffered. Because of a historic fear of all dragons the Lernaen Hydra has been hunted extensively throughout the centuries leaving their populations greatly decreased. The most famous accounts of the Lernaen Hydra is that depicted in the classical Greek legend of Hercules, who traveled to Lake Lernae in Greece to slay a specimen that lived there. Thisa legend has produced a large number of works of art depicting the encounter. Coatyl: Info needed Ampheptere: The Firewing Amphiptere is one of the hundreds of amphipterae that are native to North America, and has long been a common sight in its native habitats of the woods in the Appalachian mountains of New England. This medium sized amphiptere hunts for mice and insects in the woods stretching from the Blue Ridge mountains in the south to the Berkshire mountains in the North. Today, with much of their natural habitat threatened by development the firewing has adapted to its new surroundings. In urban centers like New York City it has made a new home hunting the rats and pigeons that populate the city's streets and parks. Nesting in high eaves of skyscapers and apartment buildings, the firewing is a much beloved addition to city life. Feydragon: The Leafwing Fey Dragon is a rare dragon species that is contained within the family Dracimexidae, or Feydragon. This species was first recorded by a Roman historian Cassius Pompious in the 3rd C. ad during the Gaulish wars with the Germanic tribes, "A mysterious bird insect haunts the labyrinthine maze of dark forests, and seems to taunt our minds with its churlish chittering." This famous call of the Jabberwocky is what gives it its name. (wok-wok-wok-wok-wok). This call is believed by some to be a mating call, or a communication that predators are nearby. Over the centuries the Jabberwock has become a favorite subject of children's rhymes, fairy tales, and stories. Capturing a Jabberwock and keeping it as a pet was believed to be good luck by folk cultures in Germany, France and England. In fact it was believed that the young king Phillip of France kept a Jabberwocky in a menagerie. It is this history that of course lead to the most famous depiction of the Leafwing Feydragon, in Lewis Carrol's "The Jabborwocky" and illustrated by Tenniel. below: You can imagine how frightening a jabbering creature in the dark woods could be to a small child. Today the Jabberwocky is an endangered species throughout Europe, and its protection is taken very seriously. Sightings of them in the wild are extremely rare, but feydragon spotters are reporting having seen them in the deep forests of the Arden, and other ancient woods. Dragonette: Soaring high over the lake district, or winging across the English Channel in bright formations, no sight in the dragon world conjures a more romantic image than the English Spitfire Dragonette. The Dragonette has a long history in Britain, beginning with its introduction by the Romans during the reign of Claudius in the 1st C. Although small breeds of wild dragonettes existed earlier, it is the Roman Dragonette that begins the proud tradition of riding dragons in England. When Rome abandoned its English provinces in the early 5th C. the English dragon riding tradition went fallow for hundreds of years during the reigns of the many saxon and viking warlords. In 1066 William the Conqueror reintroduced the riding dragon to England where today's breeds begin their lineage. During the middle ages the monarchy prided itself on a formidable dragon force, and many knights used riding dragonettes as their mounts. During the crusades many knights returned to England with Arabian breeds that were additionally added to English breeding stock. King Henry V is known to have rode an early English dragonette into battle at Agincourt. Even Oliver Cromwell is documented as having used the riding dragon during his campaigns. The modern riding dragonette that is today known as the British Spitfire was first documented in 1815 as the name of the mount of the Duke of Wellington at the Battle of Waterloo. The field marshal's fame led to the breeding of his personal dragonette into an seperate breed that became known as the Spitfire. The Spitfire became the most famous and popular riding dragonette breed during the nineteenth century, and in 1833 was adopted as the official breed of British Royal Dragon Guard, which was a small elite troop of British dragoniers, and is still to this day. The Spitfire is most famous for coming into its own during WWI. At the height of the war in 1914 there were over 1000 Spitfires on active duty, performing reconnaissance missions over enemy held territory. Sadly however the slow flying, unarmored dragons were easy prey to the new weapons and by the end of the war only a few dozen still remained having been completely eclipsed by airplanes. In WWII it is no coincidence that the most beloved and famous fighter aircraft was dubbed The Spitfire. Today the Royal Dragon Guard still uses Spitfires as their mounts, and are kept at the Royal Mews, near Hyde park in London. These Spitfires are used for ceremonial purposes only, but the Spitfire is still a favorite among breeders and racers. Mardoc: Info needed Category:Movies